La cuna de la Princesa
by Canon Desire
Summary: Muchas generaciones despues de la historia de Simba, en otro pais de Africa, nacen las aventuras de una leoncita que poco a poco aprendera las maravillas de la vida. --Dejen reviews plz!
1. Angola: La cuna de la princesa

**Capitulo 1: Angola, la cuna de la princesa.**

Amanece en África. El rey llama a toda la selva con un fuerte rugido, para hacerles saber que su sucesora esta por llegar.

De la zona donde este león, Isaka, reina, llegan todo tipo de animales; quaggas, antílopes de montañas, chimpancés, cebras, leopardos.. en fin, animales carnívoros y herbívoros, se empeñaron a dejar sus hogares para presenciar el nacimiento de este príncipe o princesita.

Entonces, cuando el sol subió a la mitad del firmamento, salió mamá del cubil, con una delicada criaturita en sus fauces, y se la entrego a su súbdito mandril.

Este miro con ternura al bebé, mientras Isaka rugía nuevamente con fuerza a todo su reino, para que todos y cada una de las criaturas se enteraran, que su hijita, una nueva princesa había nacido.

El mandril dibujo un leoncito en barro, como un tótem, en la frente de la pequeña. Este dibujo representaba a la realeza.

-Y bien, amiga Kala, como se llamará tu hija?-Pregunto el simio, ansioso por nombrar a la pequeña

-Mipsy, siempre me agradó ese..-

-Que nombre raro! Y yo que pensé que Lir -su nombre- era inusual!-Grito Lir, cortando lo que Kala había dicho

-Mas educado, Lir!! Si a ella le gusta ese nombre, se quedara así-rugió Isaka. Lir entonces dejo de hablar, obedeciendo lo que su amo dijo. Tomo a Mipsy en brazos, y camino a la punta de la Roca del Rey en la que estaban.

-Segura que le dejo ese nombre?-pregunto antes de hablarles a los demás animales, bromeando. Kala simplemente negó con la cabeza sonriendo por la broma de Lir, el cual levanto a la bebé, mostrándola a todos los animales.

-Ella es la princesa Mipsy!!!-Grito a toda voz, para que aquellos animales que estaban mas lejos escucharan también.

Entonces todos hicieron una leve reverencia a la princesa, la cual los miraba extrañada por ese comportamiento. Pero ver a sus padres sonriendo felices hizo que mostrara su primera sonrisita.

Y este es el comienzo de la vida de nuestra princesita Mipsy


	2. Conociendo el cubil

**Anhell: **Gracias por tu comentario!! ^^ Espero te guste este capitulo.  
Se que son cortos por ahora, pero a medida que la historia continue se iran agregando mas cosas.

**---**

Lir volvió a movilizarse, esta vez siguiendo a los padres al cubil, donde otras leonas de la manada cuidaban de sus niños, hacían de nodrizas o de niñeras.

Bajo a Mipsy cerca de sus padres, donde al principio, las patas regordetas de la leoncita se tambaleaban, al intentar dar sus primeros pasos. Una caída, y luego pudo, por fin, dirigirse hasta donde su madre se había echado, sin caerse ni tambalear.

Era fuerte y vigorosa, por lo común, los leoncitos se tambaleaban un rato largo hasta que podían caminar bien, pero ella ya podía dar pasitos firmes en solo un minuto. Isaka miraba con orgullo a su hija.

Pronto las leonas salieron a cazar, quedando un par de niñeras en el cubil, e Isaka y Fabian (muy amigo desde la infancia de Isaka), quienes compartían reino cuidaban el cubil.

Un poco mas allá de donde Mipsy descansaba, un leoncito no tan joven como ella, observaba con curiosidad a esa leona que tantos mimos recibían de sus padres.

-"Mama, esa es la princesa?"- preguntaba el león a su madre, la pareja de Fabian.

-"Oh, lo es, mi niño… pero no te le acerques aun, debe estar con su madre por ahora."-

Y es que aun veía borroso, y su madre no permitiría que otros individuos se le acercaran, solo cuando ella tuviera suficiente confianza, Faysir podría conocerla.


	3. Principe Felino

-Se que te gusta el ñu, Faysir. Por eso hoy te tengo una sorpresa- Apareció una mañana en el cubil Zena, con una musculosa pata de ñu. Cuando el joven Faysir la vio, se emociono, ya que no siempre llegaban presas de ñu al cubil.

-Woow! Mama, es enorme! Gracias!! -Grito el leoncito. Sasha sabia muy bien que el cachorrito necesitaba mucha carne ya que estaba en pleno crecimiento, y no debería descuidar de él; era un príncipe con un buen futuro.

Pero, ni bien salió afuera para tomar aire, el ansioso Faysir arrastro un bocado de aquella pierna hasta donde dormía Mipsy, un poco mas crecidita que hacia unas semanas.

-En el cubil hablamos mucho de ti. Porque no te juntas con nosotros? -Pregunto, mientras masticaba su carne de ñu

-Es que mamá dice que ustedes son mas grandes que yo y podrían..

-Bla, bla!! -le corto el cachorro- nosotros no somos cocodrilos, ni hipopótamos, no te haríamos nada, además eres princesa y si te pasara algo malo tu papá me mataría- Le dijo Faysir para que confiara en él. Pero seguía hablando con la boca llena..

-En serio?

-Claro!! Palabra de león- Respondió alegre, sacando una de sus garritas para que ella estrechara la suya. Pero a Mipsy no le habían enseñado ese truquito, así que se quedo mirando extrañada la pata de su nuevo amigo.

Sin embargo Faysir no espero y tomo su garra, esta vez estrechándola con la suya.

-Ah! Eso tenia que hacer?

-Si, es una forma de sellar mi promesa. Ven! Te presentare con los demás-aseguro Faysir. Ahora mas confiada, lo siguió hacia otra parte del cubil, donde estaban descansando las leonas que hacían de niñeras y los demás cachorros.

Faysir se acerco a un león de pelaje totalmente oscuro, como chocolate:

-Hey, Fakir, les presento a la princesa, Mipsy, nuestra nueva amiga- Saludo al moreno, mostrándole a la leoncita-

-Mipsy? Todos aquí esperábamos conocerte!!- Dijo Fakir, en forma de saludo- Bueno, yo soy Fakir, el mayor de este cubil- Se presento el león con aires de orgullo. Luego aparecieron los demás cachorros, ansiosos por hacer mas amistades.

-Hola, Mipsy, me llamo Julius, pero dime Julia por favor- dijo una leoncita color crema y de ojos esmeralda. Esta coloración en los leones no es muy común, y solo ella era crema en la manada de Isaka.

Pero lo que mas le extraño a Mipsy no fue su manto, sino su nombre

-Julius? Porque te llamas así?

-Oh, es un nombre horrible- Se quejo avergonzada- Es que mi mama es primeriza, y cuando nací pensó que yo era un varón, por eso tengo el nombre de mi abuelo- confeso con risitas tímidas

-Bueno, al menos no soy la única con nombre raro

-Pareciera que acá todos llevan nombres raros-hablo una voz- Excepto tu padre, Mipsy…

-Acércate y deja de hacerte el misterioso, Zaid!!- Farfullo Fakir. Entonces de atrás de una roca apareció un león del color de Faysir, pero tenia muchas cicatrices en su cuerpito, y un ojo blancuzco. Su apariencia asusto a Mipsy, pero Faysir le hizo un ademán para que disimulara su temor y así no hiriera a su amigo.

-Nunca dejas hacerme el misterioso!!! Fakir, me quejare con papá eh! -amenazo el leoncito, cerrando su ojo bueno, por lo que su mirada se veía mas atemorizante con ese ojo blanquecino

-Pero que te crees, gato mal criado?-Dijo Fakir, sentándosele encima

-Fakiiir!!!-chillo el cachorro molesto- Salte de encima!!!

-Ehhh.. Mejor vayamos a otra parte hasta que se dejen de pelear..-le susurro en la oreja Faysir a Mipsy

-Bueno, pero aun no se como te llamas

-Ah! Cierto.. soy Faysir, mi papa es Fabian

-Entonces eres príncipe? -Le pregunto Mipsy interesada

-Aja! Por eso soy el jefe del cubil-Mintió Faysir, creyendo que estaban solos

-Faysir, que mentiroso!!-Grito Julia- Sabes que "los jefes"-le regaño poniendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras- aquí son tu padre e Isaka

-Si como sea… Ahora, Julius, vete con tu mama, si?

-No me digas así!-se quejo mientras corría a su nidito

-Quieres conocer a los dos que faltan?-Cambio de tema Faysir

-Si! Donde están?-Pregunto Mipsy, emocionada por conocer a mas de los suyos. De repente, aparecieron un león y una leoncita detrás de ella, gritando sus nombres

-Kinutani!!-grito la leoncita

-Y Cevillai!!-le siguió su hermano


End file.
